Pokemon Pyro Chronicles
by Sean Blazer
Summary: We see our heroes back in Hoenn for the League with Misty this time and 4 new kids Rated PG for Some Violence and Disgusting stuff like flatulance Disclamier: i don't own pokemon or Ash Misty Brock Etc.. but i do own Sean Blazer Tabby & Kari Pichuma and A
1. Prolouge

Ash Ketchum

Age: 13

Pokémon: Pikachu Swellow Donphan Shedinja Sceptile and Ninjask

Clothes: Jeans Green T-Shirt Blue Jacket with Green hood Looks like his 2nd cap but has Blue Were the Red is Orange where the Black is and has a Black Pokéball on the front where the green one was and a Red Backpack

Info: Orange League Champion Trying to Become Pokémon Master

Likes: Pokémon Food Misty (hehehe)

Hates: Getting Burned Shocked etc.

Misty Waterflower

Age:13

Pokémon: Staryu Seadra Gyarados And Wartortle

Clothes: Jeans Yellow Hooded Sweat Shirt With The Sleeves Cut to where it's short sleeved and has Aqua Colored Bubbles at the bottom

Info: Trying to become the Greatest Water Pokémon Master and former Cerulean Gym Leader

Likes: Ash (hehehe) Water Pokémon

Hates: Bug Pokémon

Brock Stone

Age: 17

Pokémon: Bagon Steelix Swampert Bonsly And Fortress

Clothes: Green Camo Pants Black Shirt Green Backpack and Yellow Vest

Info: Wants to be best Pokémon breeder

Likes: Cooking Girls Girls Girls Girls Joy Jenny

Hates: Being tugged away by the ear. Mistys Mallet.

Sean Blazer

Age:12

Pokémon: Pikachu Donphan Charizard Glalie Tauros Treecko

Clothes: A Silver Colored Cap With a Thunder bolt in the front a Camo Jacket Midnight Blue Jeans and a Red sleeveless Shirt with a Camo Backpack with 2 bottles of soda in it and has brown hair

Info:Kanto And Jhoto 4th place winner trying to become a Pokémon Master also doesn't like girls yet so hegets angry at people when they say he likes Kari or Tabby. Also Tabbys best friend

Likes: Pokemon Food Video Games computer hacking stuff Soda Soda Soda

Hates: People Accusing him of liking Kari or Tabby. People Saying he's a bad trainer. Kari Chasing him.

May White

Age:12

Pokémon:Blaziken Beautifly Delcatty Munchlax and Eevee

Clothes: Clothes she wears in Pokemon Emerald

Info:Trying to become the greatest pokemon Coordinater

Likes: Cute Pokemon Shopping (ugh)

Hates:being put down running out of money getting tired

Max White

Age:10

Pokémon: Ralts and Absol

Clothes:Same Glasses Green Shorts Green Shirt and a Blue Bandana

Info: wants to be a pokemon master also loves to see Sean Misty Ash and Tabbys Pokemon

Likes:Pokemon Books Oak Biographys

Hates: Team Rocket/Magma/Aqua/Snagum

Kari Pichuma

Age:11

Pokémon: Pichu Smoochum Quilava

Clothes:Looks Like Rui from Pokemon Colosseum

Info: Likes Sean loves Pichus wants to be a top pokemon breeder

Likes:Sean(UGH!) Pichus. Shopping (UGH!)

Hates: Sean Running from her. People who don't like Pichus. People who make fun of Sean.

Tabby Pichuma

Age:12

Pokémon:Pichu Alakazam Feraligater

Clothes: Looks like the female trainer from FR and LG

Info: Loves Pichus Like her sister also Sean Blazers Best Friend

Likes: Grabbing Kari to stop her from running after Sean. Pichus. Winning matches

Hates: People who don't like Pichus.

Aaron Highest

Age: 12

Pokémon: Swellow (Skye) Skarmory (Bomb) Wingull (Squirt) Noctowl (Spinner) Fearow (Tri) Pidgeotto(Kumo)

Clothes:Silver spiked hair. Red shirt with a Yellow star in the middle. And Brown cargo Pants

Info:Is gonna become the greatest Flying Master then take over for his father Falkner

Likes:Flying types Battling Ho-oh Lugia Moltres Articuno Zapdos Rayquaza

Hates:When people hate his pokemon. Team Rocket/Magma/Aqua


	2. Let the Party begin!

As we see our Heroes walking down the street to begin there new journey in Hoenn we see 4 new shadows along with a familar face Misty. The first shadow is Sean Blazer with his Pikachu also training to become a Pokémon Master. Tabby & Kari Pichuma Pichu Freaks and Friends of Sean. ( My real first name is Sean hehehe ) and Aaron Highest. Son of Falkner and Whitney and Future Flying Master.

Now we see Ash Arguing with Sean again about who is the best Trainer.

"I AM!" Sean Yelled.

"NO I AM BLAZER BOY!" Ash yelled. With that said a a large THWACK! was heard. "Shut up you two!" Misty Said while slamming down her hammer.

"Ow why do you still carry that thing around Misty!" Yelled Ash. "Well for Brock mostly."Said Misty.

"Hey guys we made it to Oldale Towns Pokemon Center!. So shut it!" yelled Tabby. With that said the doors shot open with Brock running in.(What else is new?)

"Oh Joy. Your beauty has bloomed even more since our last visit! OW!" Said Brock. "Yeah and your a blooming idiot!" Said Misty while tuging on his ear"AAAAHHH LOVE HURTS! YE-OUCH!" Yelled Brock but instantly got back to Nurse Joy "Oh Joy won't you heal my love sickness for you?"said Brock "Okay... This calls for he big guns!" yelled Aaron Highest. With that said we see Ash May Max Misty Aaron Sean Tabby and Kari grabbing Brocks ear. "1...2...3...PULL!" yelled everyone but Brock while Tossing him back and hearing YEOUCCH! from Brock While Zooming out to a Forest where some Pokémon hearing Brocks scream scaring Poochyenas Pidgeys and Tailows. We now go to there room seeing Brock nursing his ear Tabby and Kari playing with Pichus May and Misty talking "Girly" and Aaron Ash Sean and new Trainer Max talking Pokemon when the phone rings. "Riiiiing riiiiiing." Beeped the phone. "Ya wanna get that Ash don't ya know how to use one?" Said Misty. "No when it rang at home i ran around yelling WADDA I DO WADDA I DO!" Yelled Ash. Just as that was said the phone stopped ringing. All of a sudden a loud Gun shot was heard. People where yelling when all of a sudden Sean took action he pulled out a sword. "No don't Sean you'll get hurt!" Tabby said worried "Don't worry Tabby i've made it through worse than this and you know that." Said Sean thinking about the trouble they got into when they started. "I'm out" Said Sean "Not with out us." Said everyone else in unison "Thanks...LETS GO!" Said Sean. With that said they ran out.


End file.
